


Free Energy

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [37]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Body Image, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gyms, Healthy Relationships, Important Conversations, Inspired by Twitter, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey go to the gym together.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	Free Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kate Walsh's Tweet About Pullups](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/714205) by @katewalsh. 
  * Inspired by [DJ Series Part 2 - Work Ou](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/714206) by JessTerr. 



_Author's note:_

This fic is inspired by Kate Walsh's tweet of a description of her trying to do a pull-up, in the form of a very adorable animal posing against a tree branch.

Enjoy!

[ https://twitter.com/katewalsh/status/1328389585781489664 ](https://twitter.com/katewalsh/status/1328389585781489664)

Content warning: Mentions of body image struggles, and how they work through them.

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Free Energy**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey go to the gym together._

* * *

'Going to the gym with your girlfriend is officially the worst ever plan, ever," Addison Montgomery facepalms to herself as she leans up against the pullup bar lamely.

She's trying to do a pull-up, but she's not getting anywhere, and every time she tries, she just grunts against it a little and stands on her tip-toes before abandoning hope again.

And of course, if she were alone, she would just move on, and it wouldn't matter. But of course, she's not alone this time as she usually is. Because this time she's with her girlfriend because she somehow thought that _that_ would be a motivating idea.

And she has no idea why she imagined it would be smart to have a 'bring your girlfriend to the gym day,' because her girlfriend is super jacked and buff for her size, and she's doing pull-ups like it's nobody's business, and she's smiling and laughing, and Addison is so frustrated at herself because she can't seem to keep up with the blonde.

"Come on, Addison, you can do it!" Meredith says sweetly.

All the encouragement fires Addison up, and she pulls as hard as she possibly can, earning her a little kip about two inches off of the ground before landing on her feet again with a thud.

"I just _can't_ ," Addison huffs out in frustration.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you tried. You got further than before," Meredith offers her gently, leaning in so she can stroke Addison's arm reassuringly.

"Thanks, Meredith," Addison says, still turning around because she's a bit embarrassed.

"Addison?" Meredith asks her girlfriend, knowing her and knowing that something's wrong because Addison seems to be avoiding her gaze.

"What is it, honey?" Meredith coos.

"I'm just…" Addison starts off. "I'm just so weak, and I feel insecure next to you because you're a gym rat, and I'm a lab rat, and I love going to the gym too but I never realized that I might feel bad about my body with you here, even though you've seen me naked a thousand times," Addison finally whispers.

"Mm, I hear that you feel a bit insecure, I can imagine that it would be super hard for someone to see you so vulnerable. I'm glad you're able to open up to me about this," Meredith answers softly.

"It's just- I know how fit you are doesn't look bad on me. Hell, usually I love it. I always love it. You know just how much I love appreciating your abs, you're so hot! But at the same time, I want you to know I don't just love you for your fitness either, I don't want you to think I'll disappear if you gain ten points, or twenty, or anything," Addison promises.

"Thanks, Addison," Meredith leans in closer. "It means a lot to me, coming from you," she nods.

"Yeah?" Asks Addison.

"Yeah," says Meredith. "It's hard for me too. I mean, usually, I'm at the gym and I just do what I do. But with you here I find myself trying to show off to get you to look at me. And not that that's bad or anything, it's motivating- but I worry about lifting too much too fast just because I like the way that you stare at my muscles," Meredith giggles.

"I do like staring at your muscles," says Addison, licking her lips exaggeratedly while squeezing her girlfriend's biceps.

"I like staring at YOU," says Meredith, murmuring into Addison's ear, her voice suddenly dropping an octave, and smirking to herself when she feels Addison shiver under her.

"What do you say…" Addison whispers back equally seductively. "What do you say we get out of here, and have our own private little workout, huh?" The redhead skims her hands just barely at the seam of Meredith's shirt to illustrate just what she has in mind by her statement.

"Mmhmm, I like your line of thinking," Meredith husks, as she brushes Addison's hair off the back of her neck so she can plant a few gentle kisses there. "Whether or not you can do a pull-up or not, I still know that you're strong enough to-" Meredith whispers into Addison's ear as she recounts her favorite part of their previous evening in bed together.

"So you liked that, huh?" Addison practically moans out, voice dripping with lust, and her body heating up in all different places than from working out just before.

"Oh yes, I most definitely did," Meredith says, as she leans in to nibble on the edge of Addison's earlobe.

That's the last straw for both of them, and Addison starts standing up abruptly and packing up all of their things in a hurry as Meredith reaches into her coat pocket for her car keys.

"Mm, maybe this whole workout thing doesn't work for me, Mer, because I just want to keep that body all to myself," Addison says as she leans into Meredith's shoulder as she is driving.

"Mm, I can certainly live with that, Addie," Meredith says as she links their hands together for the drive back, and has her other hand firmly on the steering wheel. "Are you feeling better now? It's okay if you're not. You know, everyone has those days when we feel bad about ourselves, but in my mind, you're always beautiful, and I find it really sexy when you feel confident about your body," Meredith smiles.

"Thanks, Mer, usually I feel really good about myself, I guess today those pull-ups just did me in," Addison shrugs.

"Mm, yeah. Would you say maybe we'll just work out separately from now on? To give us more to talk about when we come home together?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Yeah, I think that could be good," Addison nods along with a side of relief.

"I'm glad, and I'm glad we're talking about this," says Meredith. "I want us to work out, even if we don't work out together," Meredith grins.

"Haha, alright Mer, you got me on that one," says Addison.

"It was right there, how could I not?" Meredith giggles.

"See, this is one of the countless ways that I love you, for your puns," says Addison.

"My puns are amazing," says Meredith.

"Soooo humble," Addison rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"Hey, what can I say, I know my strengths," Meredith laughs.

"You sure do. And me, too! And look at that, we're just about home!" Addison says excitedly.

"Hmmm," Meredith says mischievously.

"What now?" Addison asks suspiciously.

"How about a race back to our bedroom, what do you say about that, love?" Meredith offers.

"You're on, I can't wait to see you spend out all of your excess free energy for me!" Says Addison, unable to resist Meredith's tantalizing proposition.

_Meredith Grey wins this race hands down, but this time, it's because Addison lets her, so that by the time she arrives in the doorway, her super-strong girlfriend is already waiting for her._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

The title is from "Free Energy" by "Free Energy", in their album "Stuck On Nothing".

Hope you enjoyed this little snippet in the 'healthier relationships,' series.

The dialogue about body insecurity, gym culture, and honest conversations with one's partner are things I wanted to cover here, as I feel they are relatable and quite important.

For further reading, there are many great academic sources about such topics available from published journals, public libraries, and reputable sources on the internet.

Good luck! And let me know if you have any special requests, and I'll see what I can do with them :).

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
